


Let me help you

by Filevenxsouls



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Mike Wheeler Loves Eleven | Jane Hopper, One Shot, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filevenxsouls/pseuds/Filevenxsouls
Summary: Eleven kinnda screwed up trying to stop Mike smoking
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 12





	Let me help you

She stared at him with a disapproving look.

His mouth opened to let the smoke go.

It was that cigarette on his hand.

Eleven sight "Can you trow this" said El grabbing the cigarette. "I thought we were spending time not just you smoking".

Mike looked at her "fine" he took a last puff and trow it.

He started smoking a few months ago after the Byers move and Mike wasn't having his best moments .The guys met a guy called Eddie, they liked the same things and started being friends , the problem was that Eddie was a pusher.

Eddie gave Mike cigarettes to "drown his sorrows". After the Byers moved back he tried to leave it but suddenly it became an adiction.

Eleven tried talking to him but all he would say it was "I'm trying but is harder than you think".

In conclusion.

She wanted to kill Eddie.  
__________

She was walking through Hawkins middle school halls.

She was really furious.

She opened the doors and felt the wind in her face.

Her eyes examinated the area.

There he was.

Her eyes went to a tall boy with a punky style and brown long hair, with a cigarette on his hand.

She strides towards him

"Stop selling this to him" Eleven said pointing at the cigarette.

He turned and say "what are you talking about sweetie"

"Don't call me that" Eleven said irritated.

He just did that because he knew it was anoying to her.

"Back to the point, stop selling tobacco to Mike" Eleven said furious.

"And why should I do that" He said serenely.

" 'Cause is bad for him " said Eleven .

Eddie chuckled "I didn't know you were his mom"

Eleven rolled her eyes "seriously , this is bad for him so you are going to stop, fine?"Eleven complained.

"I don't think you are the one who has to make   
that decision" Eddie said taking a puff.

"Well it's my boyfriend so I should know what's good for him" Eleven said crossing her arms

"I'm just saying it's not your choice"Eddie justify 

"Look I'm just worring about him, just do that little favor" she begged.

Eddie grabbed El's chin, his face moved closer to her "I'll think about it" He wisper.

Eleven back of from him , snort and left.

_______________

"Wheeler , you should control your girlfriend" said Eddie.

Mike frown"what do you mean?'

"She came at me early this morning and told me to stop selling you tobacco" he chucled

Mike sigh "shit"

__________

The school bell rang.

El pick all her stuff and looked that Mike was waiting him outside.

She approached 

"Can we talk"Mike said

"Um.. sure" 

Mike grabbed her hand and took her to the A/V room.

As soon as he closed the door "Why the hell did you did that?" Mike said louder

"What are you talking about" Eleven said confused.

"Don't sell him tobacco , I'm her girlfriend and I can choose for him" He said in a high-pitched, mocking voice.

"Crap, he told you…"Eleven sigh

"Yeah , he did" he said firmly "you can't just go to people and tell them to do or not something that not even your desicion" Mike said mad almost shouting.

"Ok , first you don't have to act and treat me like this , and second , I'm just worring about your health" she said really hurted almost crying cause of the atmosphere.

Mike chucked" worry? It's not like I'm having a heart attack because 2 cigarettes" Mike laughed

"YEAH THE THING IS THAT TODAY ARE TWO CIGARETTES BUT MAYBE TOMORROW ARE 5 AND IN A FOR YEARS 10 , AND I DON'T WANT IN A FEW YEARS TO GET HOME AND SEEN YOU IN THE FLOOR BECAUSE A HEART ATTACK OR YOUR DOCTOR CALLING ME SAYING YOU HAVE PULMONAR CANCER" Eleven said on tears.

Mike got shocked , he didn't expect that.

Eleven ran her hands over her cheeks, wiping her tears away.

When she relaxed , she approached to Mike "look if you don't want to collaborate this is easy" she took a breath "or keep smoking or me" Eleven said with no digression.

She look at Mike eyes 

"El , I-" He tried to say something, but the words did not come out of his mouth.

Eleven sigh "great , you are thinking about it"said skepticism.

She took all her things and left the room

Leaving a Mike confused about everything that happened a few seconds ago.

__________  
Eleven was laying on the bed looking at the ceiling with her mind in blank.

She hear a noise from the window.

She turned her head to see what it was and there was Mike knocking at the glass.

She turned her head to the other side , ignoring him.

Mike insisted and keept knocking "El , please open , we need to talk"

"I don't want to talk to you right now"Eleven said.

"El , come on , please" Mike begged.

Eleven snort "Fine" she sat at the corner of the bed , she look at the window and did a movement with her head and the window open.

Mike enter the room and sat next to El.

"I've been an asshole" Mike started saying.

"Yes , you have" Eleven said.

"I didn't answer the question cause it was obvious that I would choose you " Mike chucked "of course I did , someone should be stupid if would didn't that" 

Eleven smiled.

"Its just I was shocked , everything happend fast , I was confused , but you were right , so I trow all my cigarettes and I tell Eddie to stop selling me tobacco"

Eleven's face iluminated "Really?" She said with excitement on her voice.

"Yeah" Mike nooded.

Eleven immediately hugged Mike "thanks" her voice muffled in mike's chest.

They separated "Also I'm sorry too, I should have just telled you and don't make a scene , so let me try again" Eleven said

She look at Mike's eyes and started saying "Mike I know you 'll probably don't like what I'm about to say , but I think you should stop smoking. I know now you probably think is not a big deal , but I can't assure that in a future. I know it will take your time but you will make it"

She grabbed Mike's cheek "thanks , this means a lot to me" she pressed their lips together feeling each other's smiles.

"Also , I didn't like the smell of smoke when we kissed"Eleven said and they both chucked.

They approached their lips together again ,her lips brushed his, softly, delicately, like butterfly wings.

Their lips parted for a second 

"Honestly It made you a bit sexy" Eleven said blushing.

Mike giggle "Is that so?" said raising an eyebrow.

"But just a bit" Eleven said firmly.

Mike wrapped his arms around Eleven's waist and he started tickling her.

Eleven was laughing out loud "stooppp"

They keept playing dumb for a few minutes.  
Until were placed hugging each other facing the ceiling.

"What did you mean when you say , you didn't wanted to go home one day and see me on the floor , like living together?" Mike said in a funny voice.

Eleven rolled her eyes "Oh , shut up" Giving him a subtle punch in the chest.

"Cause I do" Mike smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really think Mike is going to smoke but I thought this idea was cute
> 
> Forgive me in advance , inglish is not my first language , so probably there is a misspelling


End file.
